City of Chains
by gambit217
Summary: Kyna Amell is sent to help Cullen, and an already crumbling Kirkwall, are they going to be enough to stop a city on the brink of war? will they be able to get over past feelings? Post DA2, rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey so i was going to wait a while before posting this but I really wanna gauge how people may like it. Short Chapter and will be followed by longer ones with positive feed back. So please let me know what you think, and make it so this story continues. Enjoy!_

The Waking-sea did nothing to appease her stomach; it churned violently as the salt air licked at her nose, and the green waves crashed against the ship. Not a large vessel, there had been a storm or two in this fortnight journey that had nearly capsized them.

Gray clouds rolled through the sky with a menacing look about them, enveloping the sun, and bringing a strong wind in it's wake. It caused the ship to move up and down, only furthering her pain.

Kyna exhaled slowly, how she hated the sea, how she hated boats. Her travels had left nothing more than a short trip across Lake Calenhad, she had not been fond of that either; other than to be leaving the Circle part. She rubbed her face in her hands hoping this miserable journey would soon be coming to an end.

Her hand maiden sat nearby, patching up a robe, a templar stood near Kyna. A seeming staple upon this ship, she hoped he had developed a greater fondness for water travel than she. Tempted often to engage him in conversation, her temptations were often squandered by the large steel helms they wore. Hard to keep from laughing when everything the man said echoed.

An elven woman sat at the adjacent bench; humming softly as her young son played at her feet. Kyna watched with an odd fascination as the boy swung around two wooden figurines: one whittled into the shape of a dragon, the other seemed to be a warrior. She curled her lips into a smirk as he mocked a roar for the dragon, throwing the warrior in the air, it slid to a halt at Kyna's feet.

"What is it that you're playing?", she asked, leaning down to pick it up.

"Blight," the boy stood, walking hesitantly over to retrieve his toy. "I'm King Alistair, and this is the Arch Demon!" he held up the carving of the Arch Demon.

Her smile faded as a new sickness gripped through her, moving up her torso and wrenching at her heart. She quickly handed back the tiny version of Alistair, wishing no longer to be in possession of it.

He examined her for a moment, before his attention turned toward the staff she had leaning behind her.

His eye's widened with excitement "Are you a mage?"

"I am," she replied delicately, his mother had stood by now, making her way over to where the boy stood.

"Wow! My aunt Shianni used to tell me stories about the mage who became Hero of Ferelden, how she helped the Alienage!" ,His words began to trip over themselves, "are you a mage like her?"

"Something like that," Kyna chuckled. It had be some time since someone had been excited to see her, especially since passing through what used to be Amarathine.

The elven woman was now behind him, tussling his hair, she shot a nervous glance in Kyna's direction. A move that revealed she knew far more about this stranger than her boy did.

"Hush child, we don't want to bother the poor lady."

The boy swatted away her hand, annoyed with the interruption.

"Did you grow up in the circle like her? Did you know her?"

"I did, a long time ago".

"Mama says we can't go home because of the hero, that there is only ashes left now"

Kyna's heart sank, "she did only what she thought was best".

"What she thought was best?" his mother finally interjected, "if that is what makes you dream easier, Serah, those of us who were there, know that city was far from lost"

She scooped her son up, and stomped down the deck, the boy flashing a toothy grin as she did.

Kyna sighed, '_Amarathine will follow me to my grave'_

The order was none to happy with the news, neither the king, she returned to the circle with a lack of better options. They were all less than enthused with her return, and jumped at the first opportunity to send her away again.

The grey suggested she help out another city in need, one that had as jaded of a past as hers, they also mentioned this city had nearly burnt to the ground before. So obviously there was little damage she could cause.

"First Enchanter", she whispered, "huh, I rather like the sound of that".

"LAND-HO!" the first mate bellowed from the bridge.

Dread washed over her as she stood, strapping the staff to her back, she moved forward to the railing. A wobbly journey at best. She reached the railing with a final lunge, gripping tightly on the splintering wood.

'_Sea legs my arse'_

A gust of wind blew through her hair, speckling rain drops across her face. In the distance the land took shape, unwelcoming statues ushered them in. She was not yet ready to let the thoughts flood her mind, of the new challenge she was about to face.

The best she could do, was to remind herself to breathe, as she looked for the first time upon: Kirkwall, "City of Chains."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Yay! way longer chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks for the story alerts! I own nothing other than my characters name._

_Reviews are always helpful in the creative process. _

Cullen found it impossible to concentrate, he had read and re-read the report in front of him several times; finally deciding to give up, he laid the stack down. Raising up his arms to sit upon his desk, he sighed deeply as he placed his hands upon his face, rubbing his eyes hard.

He would blame it one the rain, it was coming down in sheets, stampeding drops upon the thin glass that separated his office from the outside. It caused the air to be thick and humid, every breath was as if he had drank a glass of water, it was times like these he missed Ferelden.

He missed the cold, and he missed the terrain, he even missed the Circle. The Circle tower had been made of stone, but it sat on the banks of Lake Calenhad, beautiful in it's own right. He could sit in the window sill of the barracks, and just watch as small waves lapped at the shore. The library was his favorite patrol, that's where he could remember seeing the apprentice Kyna sitting, nose buried in a book. They would talk occasionally, a smile here and there, she was quite beautiful and kind, younger than him by a year or two. He enjoyed his library patrol.

Kirkwall was not the same, a city made from stone and steel, the people cut from the same cloth. He had been here narrowly six years, but he could still hear the local recruits whispering, about the new Ferelden Knight-Commander. Many had told him his accent had faded in time, though Cullen had never thought of himself having one, he talked just the same as many of the people here. What was so different across the sea?

He pulled his hands away, looking again down at the stacks of reports.

"Two apostates apprehended on the Wounded Coast, only one survived apprehension...", he mumbled to himself, groaning as he looked further. The reports had been coming in more frequently as time went on, previously an every once in a while occurrence, became once or twice daily. It was two mages in particular he was looking for, he had given her a head start, but she had known...it would only be for so long.

"_Hawke, you must leave, you must take Anders...and not return" Cullen swiveled his head, looking around to make sure that the other templars were still unconscious. "You must put a stunning charm on me first, make it look as if I tried to stop you"._

"_Cullen, I..." she choked, tears running down her face as she tried to object. _

"_Hawke, you have been a friend to me, I am only able to give you this head start,but know; I will find you someday, the crimes of your companion will not go unpunished" He placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder, her dark hair shadowed her eyes as she nodded. _

"_Love, we really must be on our way, or we will never make it out of the city" Anders ran up, his words rushed and out of breath. _

"_Thank you, Cullen, I will never forget this", Her voice calm as she raised her palm, a band of purple light sprang from it, freezing all his muscles in place, a temporary prison. He watched as the two mages made their way from the gallows, Anders firmly grasping Hawke's hand, they sped into the darkness._

_It let him free just as the others were getting to their feet; he fell to him knees, as an initiate ran over to check him. _

"_Captain?"_

"_Hawke and Anders have fled"._

A loud knock pulled him back to reality, the door crept open, and an initiate slipped in. Clearing her throat loudly, before speaking:

"Knight-Commander Cullen; it seems the First Enchanter from Ferelden's ship has docked, do you wish to meet them in the hall, or shall I direct them this way when they arrive?"

"I will come down and meet them".

Cullen gladly took the distraction, not being able to stand one more minute of these walls. He stood and pulled on his breastplate, it exhibited the Templar symbol, adding an extra five pounds to his frame. He adjusted himself, trying his best to not reveal to his initiate, how much annoyance this armor caused. It pinched every where it could, it was heavy; making it very hard to be agile, and it was loud. Announcing to every room they entered, a templar was there. So instead he adjusted, just as it had always done.

He was actually quite curious to see who they had sent, Cullen was convinced Knight-Commander Gregiore was being as vague as possible on purpose. Only mentioning he had met them before, and they were quite skilled, and it being a perfect fit for his current situation. Cullen could envision a strapping lad, or maybe even Wynne, she would surely have been a perfect fit for this predicament.

They had made their way into the main hall of the Gallows, rocks still littered the floors, and the gate blown away by an enchantment. Cullen shook his head, hardly the first impression he had hoped to make, but maybe that would at least prove the situation to be dire.

Carver Hawke waited in the middle of the entry, Cullen had found his willingness to stay delightfully surprising after his sister had fled; the boy was quickly on his way to making knight-captain. Carver looked quite similar to his older sister, they both branded dark hair; almost black, and bright blue eyes. Carver stood about a head taller though, the templar armor fit him well, and he could wield a long sword like it was the arch demon possessing him, himself. He quickly corrected his posture, saluting Cullen as he entered the hall.

"At ease solider", Cullen smirked, the anticipation was beginning to eat at him.

"I would hardly consider this a time to feel at ease, Commander", Carver said dryly, "permission to speak freely?"

"Aye"

"We accept a new mage into our city, all the while we can hardly keep the ones we already possess in line, it seems like a mistake Knight-Commander", Carver kept his voice stern, folding his arms behind his back, the metal gauntlets ringing together as he did so.

That was a major difference between Carver and his sister, where Iseult showed compassion and understanding, Carver showed anger and ignorance. He hardly ever understood why she would make the decisions she did, he would absently follow them, feeling he had no other path. That is where the resentment grew. Feeling he was nothing but the shadow of his sister, he has stunted any glory he might bring upon himself, Cullen intended to correct this.

"Carver, through ignorance is only bred further ignorance, please do not shut this down because you don't initially agree with it", Cullen smirked, enjoying the silence from the taken a back Hawke.

The main door opened, he could feel the magic before they entered- two cloaked figures, one quickly pulling down their hood to reveal an elf.

"May I introduce, First Enchanter Amell", she smiled, moving to the side, and motioning for the other cloaked figure to move forward. Dainty hands emerged from the oversized cloaks sleeves, reaching up to pull down the hood, and to reveal-her.

Cullen was flooded with memories, he knitted his brow as he looked upon her, as though time had barely touched her. He remembered her nose buried in books, her coy smile, how she always smelt of fresh spring flowers.

"Cullen?", she obviously was as surprised as he was, removing her cloak and handing it to her hand maid.

"Mistress Amell...I...I, I take it you had easy travels", he stuttered, _Damn, damn, damn, _he thought. Cullen had not stuttered since his time in the Ferelden Circle, since his time with her.

"I believe you could say that, Cullen, what are you doing here? Gregiore made no mention...Did I hear correctly? You are the Knight Commander?" She asked, weaving her arms together.

"Maybe we should take this to my office, please excuse us", Cullen nodded to Carver and the hand maid, motioning Kyna toward the stairs.

They entered his office, he shut the door, walking around the desk to face her.

She was still petite, maybe a bit more muscular, her robes fit her better now, not hanging loosely from her shoulders. They accentuated the curves of her body, showcasing the areas she had grown in womanhood, her bosom full now and her hips..._Maker, stop it. _He thought, trying to re-focus his mind.

Her hair was a darker shade of blonde than he remembered, it sat now on the verge of brown, pulled back into a braid. Her eye's remained the piercing green, searching his face, waiting for him to speak.

"Cullen...how long has it been? Six, seven years?"

"Seven", he blurted bluntly, looking upon the woman he had never expected to see again.

"When was the last time we saw each other?" Kyna asked, pulling out the chair and sitting delicately.

"I don't know" he lied, he remembered exactly the last time they had seen each other:

He had sat in Uldreds prison for Maker knows how long, praying to stay strong, praying that the blood magic would not invade his mind. He could see out of the binding spell, look upon the bodies of the people he knew, littering the floors in front of him. Those who did not join were slaughtered, and those who hid were found by demons, Uldred had sealed Cullen in this...cage...admiring the templars will- power, testing how long it would take to break.

Cullen just rocked upon one knee, it bloody and bruised, shooting pains ran up his leg. All he could hear for days was the screaming, the pain around him, _why had he been kept alive_? The demons sent images of his desires, images of the road,of his family, and finally when they had dug deep enough...images of her.

She would come to him, placing her hand upon his shoulder, whispering in his ears;

"_Cullen, love, it is me, don't you want me anymore?" _it's voice hallow, echoing in an irresistible song.

"Be gone Demon! I will make no deals with you!" he would scream, "Leave me be!"

"_Cullen, don't you love me anymore?" _the incarnation of Kyna frowned for a moment, tracing a finger along his ear, as a malicious smile emerged. _"Just imagine, we can do everything you've always desired"._

"I said be gone with you!", he screamed louder, the image disappearing, only to be greeted by more. The demon returned several times, every time describing something more graphic, thoughts Cullen had barely openly thought himself.

Then one day: "Cullen?"

This voice did not echo with a song, this voice sounded comforting, familiar. She stood in front of him again, her eyes did not glow red as she leaned down to meet his gaze.

"This trick again? I know what you are!" he leaned his head down, "I will stay strong!" he mumbled more prayers.

"Cullen! Don't you recognize me?" her face crumbled with pain.

"Only too well...how far they must have delved into my thoughts" he grunted, "Enough visions...if anything in you is human...kill me now, and stop this game!" pain seized through his body, his breath quickened.

"The boy is exhausted...and this cage...I've never seen anything like it", the older mage Wynne stated, attempting to hide the horror in her face. "Rest easy-help is here."

"You broke the others, but I will stay strong!..for my sake...for theirs!" he cried out, the pain was becoming unbearable, twisting at his organs, burning his blood through out his veins.

"Sifting through my thoughts, tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have. Using my shame against me...my ill advised infatuation with her...a mage! Of all things! I am so tired of these cruel jokes...these tricks...these...", he could no longer hold back the sobs, anger bubbling in his chest.

"Cullen, this is no trick, we are here to help you...please", tears began to roll down her face, she looked directly at him.

"Silence! I will not listen to anything you have to say! Now begone!" he screamed, raising to his feet, the blood from his knees running down his shins and to the floor.

He squeezed his eye's shut, waiting a moment before opening them, when he did she was still standing before him, tears streaking through the dirt of her cheeks.

"Still here? But that has always worked before! I close my eyes, but you are still here when I reopen them."

"Yes, I am still here. I think you need to calm down." Kyna now stood, looking back at Wynne as she attempted to remove the barrier.

"I am beyond caring what you think", He snarled angrily, "The maker knows my sin, and I pray he will forgive me".

"What sin? Cullen, why does it bring you so much pain?" the hurt look stayed planted on Kyna's face, Wynne leaned down, whispering something fiercely into her ear.

"Cullen, stay safe, this will all be over soon, I promise you", She turned, not waiting for his response, making her way quickly up the stairs to the harrowing chamber.

"No! You cannot go up there!" he called out after her, returning to a praying pose, he sobbed, hoping that he soon would not feel this pain. "Maker turn his gaze upon you".

It was not long after he was freed, First Enchanter Irving had been saved, and they were standing in the main hall, Irving and Wynne arguing her departure. Cullen kept his eye's to the floor, bandages on his hands and knees made standing quite uncomfortable, Kyna approached him.

"Cullen, I..."

"Safe travels...Warden...", he cut her off, still unable to make eye contact, her shoulders sagged. She nodded sluggishly, her eye's watering around the corners, her blonde companion called out for her.

"Just a moment," She called back, "As to you, Cullen".

Kyna turned on her heel, finding her companions ready to go, the mage Wynne added to her group. Cullen could not break his gaze, he watched her go, knowing he might never see her again.

Kyna paused at the door, looking back at him for a brief moment, releasing a halfhearted wave as she exited.

Now the mage sat in front of him, an image of concern upon her face, as he searched for words.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyna squirmed uncomfortably in the leather chair. It squeaked beneath her weight, and her damp traveling robes stuck to it. She looked to Cullen from across the desk, a memory seemed to have him deep in thought. A memory she prevaricated to remember. Kyna did not need to ask him when the last time they had seen each other was. She remembered it as clearly as he seemingly did.

It did not seem like that far ago that they had been in the tower together. She remembered the other apprentices gossiping, whispering loudly in each others ears, making sure she would take notice. They would gossip about Cullen's affections toward an apprentice, Kyna ignored them. Cullen was her friend. Jowan and Anders used to poke fun at her about it, she would be sitting in the library, Cullen always watching guard in some strange coincidence. Occasionally she would catch his eyes on her-she could not help but smirk; returning to her book.

_Jowan and Anders._ The memory of her two friends from the tower burned deep. Jowan was locked away in the Ferelden Circle, Kyna thought it merciful of her to return him there after his treachery. Arl Eamon's disapproval still a bitter taste in her mouth. Kyna had heard of what Anders had done, the destruction he had caused at the will of _that damned spirit _evident upon entry to Kirkwall. The streets littered with stone and garbage, the injured sitting along the walls, holding out their palms for pity. He had hardly mad anything easier for mages by fleeing the country; with a cousin of hers she had never met none the less. The Amell women taste in men was questionable at best.

Kyna had stung herself with her own thoughts, picturing Alistair-

_'No, King Alistair', _she corrected herself, using her best important voice. She crossed her arms and settling back with a huff into the chair.

Through with these thoughts to herself; she cleared her throat as to grab Cullen's attention, as he was still lost in thought across the desk. He shook his head at the noise, turning to greet her curiosity with a bewildered expression. There was something different about him.

"My pardon, what were we speaking of?" he coughed, returning to the stoic templar pose.

"Of old times," her words coated with honey, though she felt the rumble of the bees inside.

"Lady Amell, please excuse me if I am being to bold, but what has brought you to Kirkwall?"

"First I wish for you to address me as Kyna, Cullen" she chuckled, "_Lady Amell, _sounds far to formal for interaction between old friends".

"Forgive me,_ Kyna,_ last I heard you were working as an adviser for King Alistair" he shifted in his seat, studying her face for a response. "Was the court life not to your liking?"

"Oh, hardly so, I haven't been in the Denerim court for a year or so at least" She did her best to mask the dagger that twisted in her heart, "I was the newly appointed Warden-Commander, a few events of misfortune led the Wardens to believe I serve a better purpose amongst the _Circle_"

"The unfortunate event of Amaranthine, you mean?"

"Ah...so Ferelden court was not the last you had heard of me?" She chided, growing more agitated with the games the new Knight-Commander was playing with her.

"No, I had heard the rumors of the doomed Amaranthine, I had just hoped they were speaking of another Warden-Commander." He played coy, which only poked at Kyna's nerves more, her innards snarling as a mabari.

"No, I am she." Her tone was icy, reaching his ears as steel against steel.

"I see, then it is probably a good thing this city has already burnt down."

She did not find this comment amusing, getting to her feet, she glared down at him.

"I am also the same Warden who lead an assault against the Arch-Demon, preventing a blight to spread across this land." Kyna drew a dangerous breath, beginning to pace before his desk. "Though you people all find that so easy to forget, I do not think if I were to be a rouge, or a warrior maybe, this would be such a issue."

"Whom are these people, that I am to be classified with?" Cullen cocked an eyebrow, amused with the fact she had not outgrown her temper.

"That templar from the keep, Gregiore, _Alistair..." _her gaze lowered to the floor, the last word dying upon her lips. The memory of her King was fresh in her mind.

_Kyna watched as Alistair paced in front of his large oak desk, she twisted the hem of her sleeve between her fingers, the look on his face making the tension in the room thick enough to cut. _

"_I have received news...from the First-Warden, in Weisshaupt." He faltered, looking toward her with pained eyes._

"_And what is his will..." Kyna's tone was dry, and without feeling. "Your Majesty?"_

"_You know I hate it when you call me that." _

"_That does not make it any less true..." Kyna retorted, crossing her arms. _

_He crossed the room, standing before her, "I realize you have every right to hate me, but it was not my choice to be put upon the throne, but it happened—and I must take charge of the duties that come with it. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_I wanted a lot of things." she grumbled. _

_Her attitude toward her ex-companion had drastically changed within the past couple months, the smile that used to make her heart flutter, now filled it with rage; causing her to resist the urge to punch him. The anger bubbled further as he lifted his hand, gingerly sweeping her hair away from her face, her cheeks burned red. _

"_I really do wish you would have accepted my offer to stay here in court, with me..."_

"_And done what? Become your whore?" Kyna was appalled by the idea, even when he had suggested she stay the first time. She shrugged away from his caress. "Besides Your Majesty...what would your wife of thought?"_

"_I also wish you would not bring...her...up" He snarled the word, taking a step back. "A business arrangement...that is all it is, she is my wife as much as you are my whore." _

"_Elissa Therin, It even sounds regal...mage or no mage, I never stood a chance." Kyna mocked, turning her attention toward the new portrait that hung above his hearth. _

_There stood the mighty King Alistair, standing behind a petite brunette, her eyes mimicked the pale gold of her crown. Kyna remembered the nobles of Ferelden being overjoyed at news, the Therin and Cousland blood line was to be joined. The thought made her sick to her stomach. _

"_Now please...Alistair...what news have you?" Kyna turned back toward Alistair, he leaned against his desk, staring toward his shoes. _

"_You are to be sent back to the Circle, as a senior Enchanter, and to be stripped of your Grey Warden titles." He spoke, but not too her, she recognized his avoidance to meet her gaze. _

"_You can't be serious..." her mouth hung open, the urge to hit him grew stronger. "I...I...there's no way, I battled the arch demon—I stopped a **second** blight, I put you on the throne. This cannot be true." _

_Alistair was taken a back by her sudden onset of anger. "Well after what happened you should consider yourself lucky..."_

"_There are many things I consider myself lucky for, Your Highness." She let the title slip out like poison, "but being sent back to that...that...prison—would not be one of them."_

_Kyna stormed toward the door; her nails dug into her palm, Alistair rushed forward, blocking her path._

"_Move." She growled._

"_The escort will be here shortly, please love...do not fight this." _

"_Oh don't worry, Your Majesty, I wont." She side stepped him, grasping the knob. "Just one more thing..." She turned back to him. "You lost the right to call me love, the minute you said 'I do'"_

Kyna spent the better part of five years in the Ferelden circle, teaching the apprentices, putting up with Gregiore's sideways glares. He had enough of the whispering around the tower, apprentices wondering if she was there to spread to start a Ferelden rebellion. Kyna sensed Gregiore had some say over her departure, though he would never admit it.

"I assure you, Mistr...Kyna, I have not so quickly forgotten you." Cullen interrupted her thoughts, "Your service I mean, I have not forgotten your service to Ferelden."

Kyna smiled, same old Cullen, stumbling through his words.

"As you have observed, this city is in great need of someone of your...abilities." He got to his feet, her stood almost a head taller than her, causing her to shrink back slightly. He walked to the window, gesturing toward the rubble of the chantry, "You no doubt heard of the tragedy that struck us."

"Anders..." Kyna sighed, stepping closer to the window.

"You knew the mage?" Cullen's curiosity peaked.

"I did, what seems like a lifetime ago."


End file.
